Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode 9
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Episode 9- Ed and Nightmaress are in the hospital and are wondering why Al isn't acting his usual self. Sorry for the bad summary. I don't own the original Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood series. P.s- I couldn't remember much of what was said during this episode, so I had to type most of the lines. SORRY! DX


"Looks like you can sit up now." said Lieutenant Ross.  
"What happened with the fifth laboratory?" asked Ed.  
"Well it um..." paused Ross.  
"Somebody blew up the building and there's nothing left of it, but rubble."  
"Dam it! You mean they wiped out everything! Aaargh!" yelled Ed in frustration.  
"This isn't fair. Do you know how close I was to finding out the truth? This is no time for me to be lying around in a hospital."  
"Fullmetal Alchemist, sir!" called the two military officers.  
"We do apologies in advance for this!"  
"Huh?"  
Ed then got slapped in the face by Ross.  
"You acted like a selfish child! You only escaped with life because you were lucky! You don't have to do it all on your own you know, you can lean on other people. Like us. Not all adults are the enemy you can trust us." said Ross.  
"That's all!" they said in unison.  
"Please forgive our abusive words and conduct, sir! It will not happen again!"  
"No your right, I should be apologizing." said Ed.  
"My punishment, for slapping you." asked Ross.  
"What, nothing I had it coming."  
"Oh!"  
"What's got you two so scared of me?" asked Ed.  
"State certified Alchemist' carry the military rank equivalent to that of a Major."  
"Don't worry about it; I didn't get my certification so people would kiss up to me. Housing have to talk to me like I'm a high ranking officer."  
"Really, Oh." said Ross in relief.  
"I guess we were scared if the brat for nothing!"  
"What was that?!"

"Where's Al? I haven't seen him. Or Shannon, she was pretty badly hurt." asked Ed.  
"Shannon is in the room just across-"  
A flash of purple sparks came from the door and Shannon appeared.  
"Ed! Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yeah, what about you? You got stabbed in the sides that would have hurt."  
"Nope! Ow!" helped Shannon.  
"You should go back to your room." said Ross.  
"Nope! I'm strong, I can handle it. Plus its good training to withstand pain." explained Shannon.  
"Shannon has Al come to see you?" asked Ed.  
"I don't think so. I only just woke up and I didn't know what was going on, so I came to the closest room that had yelling." said Shannon.  
"As I was saying, Alphonse got his own lecture earlier. Except I was doing the slapping!" yelped Brosh as his hand throbbed.  
"Oh that's right, I have a less pleasant lecture in store for me today!" worried Ed.  
The two officers became confused as well as Shannon gripping the wall for balance.

Ed was taken out to the closest telephone in a wheel chair by Brosh while Shannon tagged along.  
"Yeah. Here's the deal, I hate to ask you but, do you think you could make a service call out to Central for me?" asked Ed through the phone.  
"Yeah, my right arm is messed up again. I can move the fingers, but that about it, I can't lift the arm at all."  
"I was in a really rough fight."  
Ed got yelled at through the phone and Shannon laughed.  
"Shh Shannon not while I'm on the phone." scowled Ed.  
That didn't stop her though.  
"Hello. Are you still there, Winry?"  
"You're sure in a good mood today. I thought you going to... You know what never mind. Forget it. Yeah. Yep. Sorry and thanks again, right, good-bye." Ed finished as he hung up the phone.  
"Ah! Was that your girlfriend?" asked Brosh.  
"MY GIRLFRIEND?!" yelled Ed in confusion.  
"I didn't know you had one?" said Shannon in surprise.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was your age I had a different girlfriend every week." said Brosh as he pushed Ed down the halls of the hospital.  
"You must have been quite the player." added Shannon.  
Brosh stopped as he found Alphonse sitting on a bench down a dark hall.  
"Hey Al! You know you can come by the room anytime, right."  
"I'll be there in a little while; you go ahead." called Al.  
"Ok." Ed said as Brosh pushed him up the hall back to his room and Shannon followed.

Winry soon came to Central and to the hospital with Major Armstrong.  
"What happened?!" asked Winry.  
"That didn't take long; you're going to charge me an express fee aren't you?"  
"No I won't charge you for this. I didn't do a good enough job last time and now your badly injured." whimpered Winry.  
Shannon then came into the room slowly.  
"What's going on Ed?" asked Shannon.  
"Oh Shannon, this us Winry my mechanic." introduced Ed.  
"Hi. That is amazing how you can make auto-mail. I have never thought people were able to do such things. Well maybe I did, but I have forgotten." said Shannon.  
"What do you mean forgotten?" asked Winry.  
"I'm pretty sure it was to do with Alchemy." thought Shannon.  
"I hope you can get your memories back then. Wait Ed, how do you know her?"  
"Well remember when I came to Risembool and my arm was busted, well this girl saved my life. I didn't mention her because I didn't know much about her." explained Ed.  
"Wow. You got injured badly too." said Winry.  
"Oh it's nothing. Just a few stabs to the side, nothing I can't handle." smiled Shannon.  
"Well back to your arm, I didn't do a good enough job last time and now your hurt."  
Everyone looked at Ed.  
"What! It's not your fault! I was being to reckless! If my arm didn't stop working when it did I would've stayed in the fight longer and got injured even worse! Your repairs were flawless!"  
"Well lets go ahead and get right done to business! I have to charge you the usual rush order fee of course."  
Winry looked over to Ed's plate.  
"You didn't drink your milk Ed!"  
"Why should I? I hate it. It's like drinking vomit."  
"Milk is good for you! You should drink it or you'll be small and stunted forever!"  
"Shut up! I don't have to drink it if I don't want to!" yelled Ed.  
"What's so bad about it?" asked Shannon as she walked over and took a sip of the milk.  
"Ew! That's gross! I'm on your side for this argument Ed!" agreed Shannon.  
"You will both be short forever!" yelled Winry.  
"Edward Elric and Shannon! You two sound like spoiled little brats!" yelled the Major.  
"Every growing child needs milk." added Ross.  
"Yeah you want the girls to like you don't you?" asked Brosh.  
As everyone argued, Alphonse peeped through the doorway.  
"Was that Al?" asked Ed.

As Ed was getting his repairs done, Shannon went back to her room.  
"Why won't my memories come back so easily? I hope they come back soon. I want to know who I am and where I'm from and who my family are."  
Shannon heard the voice of someone familiar.  
She looked out of her room and saw Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.  
"Ed my boy! I heard you brought a pretty blonde girl to service you, is that true?" asked Hughes.  
"She's my mechanic! Nothing more!" yelled Ed as he fell from his bed.  
"Oh I see you've seduced your mechanic."  
"That's not what I said at all! Were you even listening to me?!"  
Hughes and Winry shook hands.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Maes Hughes."  
"You to, I'm Winry Rockbell."  
"Nice to see you Hughes, bit don't you have work to do?" asked Ed.  
"I have that under control. I gave Sheska some over time." explained Hughes.  
"You're a real jerk aren't you?" said Ed.  
"I just found out that you, Al and Shannon shouldn't be kept under guard from now on." said Hughes.  
"Great!"  
"What did you say? Wait a sec! How much trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" asked Winry.  
"Well you see. Well it's nothing that concerns you."  
"Of course not, it's not like you'll talk to me about it anyway. Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go and see if I can find a place to stay the night." said Winry.  
"Come on, no need for that. You can stay at my house." said Hughes.  
"Really?" asked Winry.  
"Yes if course, my wife and daughter will be delighted to have you. It's settled. Come one!" said Hughes as he dragged Winry to his house.  
Ed, Shannon and Brosh starred as Winry was unwillingly being taken to Hughes' house.

The next day, Shannon was in Ed's room with Alphonse.  
Ed was given milk, again.  
"So we meet again, you little bastard!" yelled Ed at the milk.  
"I agree with that, it doesn't taste that great." added Shannon.  
"Brother, you have a living body that needs nourishment, you have to drink it." said Al.  
"I don't have to if I dint want to. It may not look like it, but I have grown some. Everyone still calls me a PIPSQUEAK. I wish I was like you Al, you've got such a big body now." said Ed.  
"I didn't ask for this body, brother!" yelled Al.  
"Sorry, your right, it's my fault. I will get you back into your body. I promise."  
"That's what you always say! But you can't say it for sure!"  
"I promise Al I will get you back."  
"Believe you? How am I supposed to believe in anything if I'm stuck in this body? What should I believe in my memories? Memories are just straps if information that can be made as easy as anything else."  
"Al, what are you talking about?"  
"Do you remember when you said there was something you were afraid to tell me? I think I might know what it was, maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories were artificial things that you created. You, Granny and Winry you've been lying to me all along, haven't you? What do you have to say for yourself brother?!"  
Ed began to get mad and threw his fists to his table.  
"Is that what you really think? Have you believed that this whole time? Are you finished, or is there more you wanted to say? Ok." said Ed as he got up from his bed.  
Shannon got up and followed him.  
"Where are you going, Ed." asked Shannon.  
He didn't answer, so she decided to follow him.  
"Ed, don't go." called Winry.

Ed walked out to the balcony of the hospital and leaned on the rails.  
"Hey, you do know he didn't mean it, I wonder what got him to think that?" thought Shannon.  
"He sounded like he meant it." groaned Ed.  
Shannon leaned on the rails too.  
Soon Al showed up.  
"You know something Al, we haven't had a good fight in a while, I'm starting to get flabby." said Ed as he flipped off his slippers.  
"No pain no gain Ed. You shall become stronger if you withstand the pain." called Shannon as Ed ran into battle with Al.  
Ed threw a few kicks and punches at Al.  
"Brother! Your wounds haven't healed!" yelled Al.  
Ed threw the sheets that were drying close by over his armoured brother which put him off balance and Ed finished him with a kick.  
"I won! First I have ever won!" Ed lay down with his head opposite to Al's.  
"Well done!" called Shannon as she clapped.  
The two brothers disgust the arguments and fights they had in the past and Shannon looked over Central.  
It was a nice view.  
When one if the brothers suggested the fight over some toy, Shannon saw a vision of some sort.  
It was if her as a younger child and a blonde girl who was younger than her fighting over toy.  
"What was that?" Shannon asked herself.  
"What was what?" asked Ed.  
"I just had the most strangest vision of me and a young girl fighting over toy, just when you were talking about that fight you two had about a toy." explained Shannon.  
"Could it be one of your memories?" thought Al.  
"I don't know." said Shannon.  
"We'll make ourselves stronger, faster and better than ever with the help of Shannon and other friends along our journey." declared Ed.  
"And the milk?" asked Al.  
"Fine, I'll drink some if it!"  
"You to Shannon if Ed does it you do too." said Al.  
"Dam it! Why?" complained Shannon.  
The three slowly walked back into the hospital.

Author Note

Hey! It's been a while because I got writers block plus it's the holidays and its cold so I didn't feel like doing much. Also as you can tell, I used actual lines from the show which is kind of copyright and I hope I don't get in trouble because I'm usually able to remember some of the lines, but this time I couldn't. Probably next time I write one it won't be exactly the same, but this episode I felt like it had to stay partially the same. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, but Nightmaress is me and my character so if you want to see her, she is on DeviantART like this one-

gallery/?offset=0#/d53fezo


End file.
